


Bidding On A Threesome

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
<p>Texts from last night: 'if found out the guys were having bets on who could sleep with me', 'who won?', 'all of them.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bidding On A Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Kingsman prompt, texts from last night. The one where it's like, 'if found out the guys were having bets on who could sleep with me', 'who won?', 'all of them.' With sleeping with merlin, he's telling Roxy. He's gotta get with Harry and Eggsy. 
> 
> http://mysteryismyart.tumblr.com/post/117444907200/kingsman-prompt-texts-from-last-night-the-one
> 
> So…I might have misread the prompt and only noticed it when I was about to post the fic…It came out with ‘bids’ instead of ‘bets’.

“You are looking very happy this morning.”

“Really? What gave me away?”

His tone more than anything else betrays Merlin’s good mood. Other than that Roxy notices a smile he tries to hide behind the rim of his cup and the brightness of his eyes as Merlin buries himself in the mountain of paperwork.

“You went drinking with the guys last night?” Roxy asks casually. Her back is turned to the desk but she hears the rustling of papers pause and feels the heaviness of a gaze at her back. She smirks at the bookcase, unhurriedly pursuing a tome on old fashioned weaponry.

“There might have been something like that, yes.” He retorts with a controlled calm.

Roxy doesn’t want to spoil his mood with the interrogation but the matter is too amusing to let go, so she plunges on. “With Harry and Eggsy, I assume?” Her fingers skim over the book she needs and she tugs it from a shelf deftly, half-turning to he could see her smirk.

“Yes.” Merlin squints at the girl, trying to see her angle in this conversation.

Roxy would have snickered to herself but she is under scrutiny here, so she keeps a straight face but allows a corner of her mouth creep upward in a small grin. She holds his gaze, tormenting the older man until he gives up and, leaning back in his chair tiredly, asks. “What are you implying?”

A grin grows until she’s unable to keep laughter at bay. Merlin glares as she laughs.

“I got a very interesting text last night.” She admits, but instead of feeling at ease Merlin tenses even more. So Roxy reaches for her phone, scrolls to the right text and shows him the screen.

Merlin’s face grows red and he looks a moment away from smacking his head on the table; he’s a gentleman though and is above such ridiculous common expressions of feelings. Which surprisingly means he is not above drunk texting her about his sex life. Roxy doesn’t mind…much.

“All of them, huh?” She repeats Merlin’s own words to him, amused, then lowers her voice and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Must have been a really good night.”

Merlin’s lips twitch, but it’s not irritation she’s reading in his eyes.

“Out of curiosity, how much did they bid?” When he refuses to reply she puts a finger to her lips, pretending to ponder the question. “Harry is very well-off and I’m sure he has some spare money to throw on an auction where you are the main prize.”

“Please, don’t say it like that.”

“Oh, where did the last night’s smugness go?” Roxy just laughs at the glare she gets. “You should be gloating.”

“Of course.” He retorts tersely. “Now if you’d kindly delete the text…”

“No way!” Roxy exclaims gleefully, tearing her phone from Merlin’s clutches until the man can take action and delete the message himself. “I’m keeping this. Forever. Maybe when you are old and wrinkly I’ll print it out and give you as a birthday present to remind you of your former glory.”

Merlin eyes her wearily for a moment, then heaves a big sigh. “You should get back to work, just as I am going to do.” With that he lifts a folder to his eyes, obscuring his face and thus ending the conversation.

Roxy’s chuckle still echoes in the silence as she settles in a chair and opens her book. “Still curious where Eggsy was going to get the money…” She mutters to no one in particular.

“Doesn’t matter,” Merlin retorts in the same quiet voice. “All I care about is that it was a fantastic night.”


End file.
